


what she misses the most

by berrysck



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12478720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrysck/pseuds/berrysck
Summary: she can't sleep. the pain is too much.





	what she misses the most

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mari sanson](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=mari+sanson).



Regina can't sleep. She closed her eyes, but she misses Emma, and the pain is too much.

She opens her eyes again and stares at the ceiling wondering why did she have to leave.

Why did Emma have to leave... her?

She misses the magic they used to make. She misses the way Emma would look at her like a puppy after doing something that would annoy her. She misses the way Emma would hold the door for her and she misses Emma never returning the clothes she borrowed without asking. She misses Emma trying to prove how hot cocoa tastes a million times better with cinnamon. She misses Emma calling her Madam Mayor. She even misses Emma messing with her calling her "your majesty" - she's the only one who would do that without making her heart clench. She misses how Emma would freak out after they fought, and the way she wouldn't stop saying "I'm sorry, don't cry, god, please don't cry". She misses Emma calling her at midnight to say "good night" and again at 1am to apologize for waking her up. She misses Emma calling her at 7am to say "good morning" and at 3pm to say "hi". She misses Emma texting her random emojis and trying to explain how no one uses the prayer hands emoji as a high five. She misses Emma inviting her to dinner at Granny's with her-

Their.

Their family.

She misses Emma rolling her eyes at "he's REALLY your son" when Henry wouldn't stop presenting eveidences on why he HAD to have ice cream. She misses Emma finding excuses to touch her back, and she misses it almost as much as she misses Emma finding excuses to hold her hand. And what she misses the most - and just the thought brings tears to her eyes - is how Emma would always tell her "I believe you". She misses Emma so much, but that's nothing compared to how much she loves her.

She takes a deep breath, and then she brings the red jacket closer to her body, holding it tightly against her chest. 

"Please, come back", she whispers, knowing Emma isn't listening. "Please", and she closes her eyes again. That night, as in every other, Regina hoped Emma would appear in her dreams.

She knew that was the only place she would ever see her saviour again.


End file.
